The Forgotten Past to the Roads that Lies Ahead
by Citygirl11
Summary: Lucas and Haley are brother and sister, Brooke and Nathan are they best friends. Both boys have been away at Duke for the past two year and are  finally coming home.
1. Background info and Prologue

**Title: **The Forgotten Past to the Roads that Lie Ahead.

**Pairing:** Naley with some Brucas

**Category:** AU

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own a thing!

**Betas: **HJS-NS-23 and Kisstommyq

**Summary: **Lucas and Haley are brother and sister, Brooke and Nathan are they best friends. Both boys have been away at Duke for the past two year. When they finally come home sparks will fly. Some good some bad. The whole thing is to get to the roads ahead, the past roads will have to come to play. Secrets will be told, friendships will be strained when the past finally comes around full circle. Is the past really in the past or is it just trying to be forgotten?

**Backgroud info: **

**Lucas James: **20 yrs. old, in his sophomore year at Duke University. He's one of the two best players on the duke's basketball team. Haley is his younger sister by two yrs. Nathan Scott has been his best friend since forever, and it's the first time in a year that both are finally going home to their hometown.

**Haley James:** 18 yrs. oldseniorat tree hill high, she's on the cheerleading squad, she adores her big brother Luke although he has been home in a year. Her best friend is Brooke Davis who lives across the street from her. They have been inseparable since they were kids. Starting Duke after graduation.

**Brooke Davis: **18 yrs. old a senior at tree hill, she is the captain of the tree hill raven cheerleading squad. Her best friend is Haley James since childhood. They can work on each other nerves, but they have each other backs when needed. Duke after senior year.

**Nathan Scott:** 20 yrs old, also in his sophomore year at Duke University. He's the second one of the two best players one duke's basketball team. He's the big man on campus with quite the reputation. He can be cocky, and arrogant, which is most of the time with the biggest ego around. Lucas James is best friend. Finally heading back to his hometown.

**Prologue - A Story of the Past **

Hi there, Haley James here, so lets talk. The story I'm about to tell you is the story that changed my life. It all started in my senior year of high school, with my best friend Brooke. It was are last year to really enjoy before we left home for college. It should have been a year like any other, hang out, partying, and boys, but boy was I wrong. Senior took a turn for the worst especially, when I found out who was back in town on break . Secrets came out, friendships were put to the test, and relationships came about. But first thing first, four friends, myself included must come to terms with the past, that we all thought was left behind.


	2. Chapter 1 The Reality of My Life

**Chapter One - Reality of My life **

**One Year Early **

Beep! Beep! Beep! The sound of the alarm clock went off waking up a peacefully me, Haley James from my peaceful slumber. Rolling over I glanced at the clock reading 6:45. Time to get up once again, and deal with life.

I know if the don't get up now, I'll just roll back over, and be late for school. I reluctantly pull back the covers from my bed, and unfortunately get ready to start my day. By now its 7:00 O' clock and I have an hour before my best friend Brooke will be picking me up for school, that is if I'm lucky she's actually up and functioning. Brooke unfortunately believes that life isn't important before 12 noon unless of course for shopping, and in Brooke's case there is never enough time for shopping. I reluctantly drag myself to my bathroom door with grogginess still heavily set in.

By the time I finally emerge from the bathroom, its already 7:35, but hey I won't part with my showers no matter how long they are. Unfortunately that means less time to do everything else. I head over to my closet so I can decide what to wear. Realizing that if I take my time deciding what to wear I'll be late. Quickly I decide on a favorite pair of worn old jeans, that Brooke won't be to happy with, considering all her threats to burn them because not even the salvation army would take them. So Brooke won't have a total melt down I put on my new black sweater, which has her seal of approval. I get dressed as quickly as possible, then head back to the bathroom to do my hair and makeup. For my hair I decides to gel it and let it curl naturally since I don't have time to straight it. As for my makeup I go more towards the natural look. My mom always says the whole key to makeup is to make like your not wearing any. I put on some blush, mascara, and lip gloss, and I'm ready to go.

With 10 minutes or so to spare until Brooke shows up, I head downstairs to grab something quick to eat since I don't have time to make anything. And it not like somebody else will make it for me. By the time I get to the kitchen the silence has finally gotten to me. I never realized how quiet and lonely this house could be. It's been two years since this house has really been a home, and about a year since family has been about. Yes that right its just me here in a house I once loved, and lately can't stand to be in, unless you count Brooke. My parents are god knows where, touring the world in their R.V. never mind the fact that they have a daughter to worry about. O don't worry I get a phone every now and again telling me where they are, and how they would like to come home, but there's always a reason they can't. The call always ends with see you soon, and here I am still waiting.

Then there's my older brother Lucas of two years, who as of right now is away a Duke University completing his sophomore year. Growing up me and Luke were partners in crime, as of right now I haven't seen him in a year. Don't get me wrong he's always calling me and I know he super busy with school, but I can't help but miss him. We both make sure to call each other, and if we don't have time we make it. Both of us spent hours on the phone just talking about what's going on in our lives. What he doesn't know is that I make sure to watch every game he plays in even though I hate basketball just to feel close to him like when he was still living home. It used to be me and him facing the world, these days its just me, and that world is a pretty scared place with know one to lean on.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the honking of a car horn. I realize that Brooke is outside waiting for me. I grab a pack of poptarts, and my books, and head out the door to start my day. I walk down my front steps, and see Brooke waiting of me in her volkswagen beetle. I open the door and throw my books in, then get in and close the door. I look over at Brooke and she looks half sleeping, so I'm hoping she won't notice the jeans.

"Good Morning" I tell her, which for her is a little to cheery for this early in the morning. She grunts a response that I can't quite make out allow by "Stop being so fucking cheery in the mornings its way to early to do cheery." I laugh and the rest of the ride to school is filled with nonsense conversation, and comfortable silence.

Over the years Brooke has been one of my best friends, she's pretty much the only one I can really depend on. She knows almost everything about me. Brooke has been a major life line to me these past two years, I wouldn't know what I would do if I didn't have her to turn too. Knowing I have someone to count on especially with everything that's happened over the past couple of years makes my life more bearable.

"Hales" Brooke calls, "Hales, snap out of it"

Once again I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Brooke calling my name. I finally realize that were in the parking lot of school.

"Yea, Yea I'm here" I replied

"Hales are you okay, I've been calling you for five minutes" she said

"Sorry just zoned out there for a minute in thoughts." I replied

"Anything worth talking about" she says

"Nope, Just thinking about everything that happened over the last two years and how great a friend you've been to me." I say

"O Hales, don't worry about it I know that if it were me the same rules would apply. I've got your back and you've got mine, and don't forget it. Now lets stop all this sappy talk before we both start crying and are mascara runs." she replies

"Ok let get to class" I replied and both of us get are things and get out of her car.

As we get into school we both head to are lockers to get what we need for first period. The bell rings signaling to get to our first class of the day. We both close are lockers. First period I have English, while Brooke has History.

"So all see you next period for math." I tell her and she nods.

I turn around and start to walk to my English class. When Brooke calls me back, I turn around to see what she wants. Her reply was

"Don't think I didn't see the pants your wearing, when we get home I'm so burning them" and she walk off to history.

"And hear I thought I got away with it , but nothing get passed fashion police Brooke Davis." I say to myself. I can't help thinking that this day isn't going to be that bad after all, but boy was I wrong.

**Author's Note - I want to thank everyone that replied to this story, and told me to continue it. I hope you like the first chapter and keep up the good reviews. **


	3. Chapter 2 The Boys are Back in Town

**Chapter Two - The Boys are back in Town **

The bell rang signaling the end of first period, and I quickly wrote down the last of the notes on the board for the class, and then gathered my books and headed to my locker to meet Brooke. On the way there I said a few hey's and picked my way through the crowd. By the time I made my way out of the rush Brooke was already waiting by my locker.

"How was first period," She asked juggling books in her hands.

"Same old, same old, same shit different day, I replied rolling my eyes, "What about you"

"I got into trouble with Ms. West, for not turning in my history paper. I still don't see why she had to make such a big deal about it," Brooke said as if she had done nothing wrong.

"Umm...Brooke was that the history paper you had to write that was due like a week ago." I asked almost skeptically.

"Yea, but it's totally not my fault, I couldn't pass up a day of shopping. Did you see all those cute clothes I bought?" Her eyes took upon a look of a four year old opening a present.

"You're kidding right?" I asked her.

"Come on Hales, where is history going to help me in life? Where as that black mini skirt I bought will do wonders for my figure for the party tomorrow night. You're still coming right," she said more the asked me.

"Yea what else is there to do, it's not like I have anyone at home who worries about me anyway,"

Brooke looked at me sympathetically as I went on, "So I got a phone call yesterday from my so called parents, and guess what, once again they can't seem to make it home. They're just having so much fun touring the Midwest, but they gave their love, and made sure to put more money in my bank account."

Brooke nodded understandingly, "Bottom line, parents suck. Well ours do at least, but hey, at least they're good for their money,"

And that is why Brooke Davis is my best friend, we both went to the same kindergarten as kids, and one day both our parents forgot us there. I remembered it like it was yesterday.

A five year old me, watching all the other mommy's and daddy's, except mine, come and get their kids from school. That's when I spotted a five year old Brooke Davis sitting on a bench in the schoolyard. I walked over to her thinking I might as well sit with her, than be by myself.

The first words she every said to me were "So your parents forget you too huh." And from that day on we became the best of friends. Both knowing that our parents may me related to us biologically, but they came nowhere near being my mom and dad. Brooke was my real family; she was everything I had, her and Lucas.

Brooke and her parents are pretty much the same deal as me and my parents. Just like mine they are never around…either they're at some party or event or at the Bahamas on some luxurious vacation in the middle of September. I guess I was lucky, I always had Lucas, Brooke had no one. Well now she did, she had me. And I had her.

"So when was the last time you even heard from your parents, "I asked her opening my locker to put my books away.

"I don't know, like a couple of months back, last I heard they were going to Europe or something, but don't worry, they've been sending money to my account every month But I don't think I'm gonna be seeing them anytime soon." Brooke said casually.

"So I guess that means lucky us," I replied just as casually before I got the books I needed for math, and closed my locker, "Come one, let's go before we're late…"

The warning bell rang and kids pushed and shoved trying to get to class before they got a detention. But thank god, out math class was right across the hall from out lockers, and we made it into out seats just as the bell rang, disregarding the stern gaze the teacher gave us.

I sighed as the teacher began to talk, math had got be the most boring subject, and just because of that the period seemed to take twice as long to end. Maybe that's just because I'm always glancing over at the clock, like right now, I thought it had been like an hour, when with the clock showed 15 minutes. I diverted my gaze to Brooke, who looked just as bad, or even worse, that I did. "I hate math," I mouthed to her. She rolled her eyes and nodded, "same here,"

Fifteen dreadful minutes later the bell rang, ending the torture, and I quickly grabbed my books and was the first to bolt out the door, Brooke following closely.

"Thank god, I thought that class would never end," she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Never mind math, could this day go any slower. It's only the end of second period; we still have four more to go, five with lunch, plus cheerleading." I said sighing at the thought of the long day ahead.

"Please don't remind me, I could be home sleeping right now. Who's idea was it to make school so early anyway." Brooke whined.

"It could be worse, look on the bright side we have two classes down, four more to go until we can go home for the weekend." I said with fake optimism .

"Easy for you to say you have art, a free period, history, and last period gym." she explained

"Hey, it's not my fault I work my butt off to get ahead, so I wouldn't have a heavy work load this year. Second I would totally like to pass on gym. You know what a total klutz I am. I have absolutely no athletic abilities what so ever."

"So you have to put up with one class you hate, big deal. I have English, gym, a free, and finally science. I would so take your schedule over mine. Wanna trade?" She asked with all seriousness.

"No way," I laughed, "That was the whole point of taking all my classes early. So now I'm free my senior year. See you should have done what I did."

"No thank you, if I would have done that I wouldn't have had a social life and that can't happen, because social is the definition of Brooke Davis."

I burst out laughing, "More like, Brooke Davis is the definition of social, " Brooke rolled her eyes at me, "but anyways, your social life is why you have the schedule you do,"

"Hey I might as well look at it on the bright side; we just have this year to go until 'goodbye high school' and 'hello college' I can wait it out…it's all worth it…" She said smiling at the thought of leaving high school.

"Boys, drinking, and partying, you'll fit right in. Any ways, we'd better get to class," I said stopping where she went down the stairs and I went left.

"A whole hour of English, let the fun begin. See you at lunch." Brooke complained walking to the stairway to get to her next class.

Considering how slow the first two hours of school went by, my next to classes went by in a blink. For my free period I headed to the library and browsed the web to keep myself busy until my next class, but the break didn't seem long enough, and before I new it, it was time for art. Art was alright, my pictures didn't come out half bad. Four periods later I was breathing a sigh of relief, it was lunch now, and then one more class, then cheerleading practice, and then the weekend!

I headed to my locker to put my books away, and then walked to the lunch room where I saw Brooke sitting with the cheerleading squad and a couple of guys from the basketball team. I'm on the cheerleading squad, despite being the klutz I am, but it definitely wasn't my idea to join. Brooke roped me in to, just like she ropes me into everything else. So for the past four years I've been a tree hill Raven, and really it's wasn't that bad, I just had to watch out for Cheerleading Brooke, don't want to mess with her.  
For the next half hour everyone at the table hung out and talked. While we were eating there was an announcement that cheerleading and basketball practices where cancelled due to teacher meetings.

I didn't care, just gym left, and then I could go home. I said bye to Brooke telling her to meat me at my locker, and headed to gym.

I found myself hopping from foot to foot waiting for the period to be over, as I tried to shoot the ball through the basket and score a touchdown. I sighed as I watched the ball bounce of the rim and roll away. I have absolutely no athletic ability, which is kind of funny because my brother was on the school basketball team, and was now on Duke's.

The class finally ended and I headed into the shower thinking gym hadn't been that bad. I got the ball in five times, beats my other score of two. Watching Lucas play was paying off. I dressed quickly and hurried to meet Brooke. "Let's get outta hear, " She exclaimed.  
"I'm almost done." I replied while getting stuff from my locker. "Kay, come on, " I said to her, and we headed out the doors to a mob of kids in the parking lot, "what's going on over there," Brooke asked me.

"Don't know, and honestly don't care," Brooke stood awhile watching the people, "Come on, "I called pulling her after me.

"Yea I guess if it was anything important we would have known about it. Probably some stupid losers fighting anyway."

As we head to Brooke's car I heard a voice calling "Yo, James," I kept walking, not giving it much thought, but I heard the voice again, and this time I turned around, but couldn't make out a face in the crowd. But suddenly the mob parted and I saw a familiar face walk out, one I hadn't seen in a year "Yeah, James, I'm talking to you, get your butt over here," Next thing I knew I was in his arms, hugging the life out of him. He picked me up a little and held me tight.

"I missed to so much Luke. What are you doing here," I asked him once he let go.

"What, a guy can't come home to see his little sis?" He asked.

"Yea he can, but don't think I'm still not mad at you. I haven't seen you in a year, and you so better make it up to me while you're here."

"You know I will."

"So how long are you in Tree hill for anyway." I asked him.

"Until my break is over, which is for about a month,"

"You mean you're here for a whole month and you didn't tell me?"

"Hey I would have, but I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, I'm surprised. Are you sure there aren't any more surprises left. You know how I hate them."

"Um, there may be just one." He replied.

"What is it?" I asked suspiciously

"Well, I kinda brought someone home with me."

"Let me guess new girlfriend." I asked

"No, you actually know this person."

"I do."

If I wasn't so excited over seeing Luke, after not see him for so long. I probably would have noticed the other person also standing in the center of the crowd. Unfortunately for me I didn't, but he definitely saw me. By the time I saw who it was I could do nothing but stare.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Haley James." he said.

I spun around to my left, and looked into the blue eyes of Nathan Scott. After two years of not seeing him, he only got better looking. He still had his spiky black hair, blue eyes, a build even better then the last time I saw him, and I couldn't forget his smirk, which was firmly in place on his face as of now.

"What I'm gone two years, and your not even going to greet me hello. When a minute ago you were jumping in Luke's arms. Really Hales you greet your brother who you talk to everyday on the phone, but you haven't seen in a year like that, but I can't get a simple hello. How have you been?"

"Hello Nathan" I reply and step forward to give him a hug.

As soon as our bodies touch I felt the jolt of electricity shoot throughout my body I felt Nathan lean down, and his hot breath touched my ear when he whispered "You look really good Hales." And I realized I haven't felt this way in two years, and I finally felt like I was home again. That's what scared me to know I can still find comfort in the one person that hurt me the most.  
I step back breaking off the hug and any physical contact with him. Knowing I can't let him back into my life, or my heart, because in the end I would be destroyed, and I promised myself the first time he hurt me I would never let him do it again.

"The names Haley only certain people call me Hales, and you lost that right or don't you remember."

"I used to be able to." he replies

"Yea will things change and so do people." I replied directing that people change towards him.  
Seeing him again after two year, still felt the as the years before. I had convinced myself for over two years now that I was over him. But now that I was face to face with him again was that really the case or me pretending once again. I do know one thing for the next month Nathan Scott was in town I new it was my job to stay clear of him. Unfortunately that would be easier said then done.

**AN- thanks for the great reviews. My going 2 try 2 write chapter 3 this weekend and hopefully have it up by next week, but no promises caz i do have some schoolwork to finish.**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note - Heys Guys sorry its been so long since I've updated, school's just been crazy. I have the third chapter written already and I will try to have it up this week. I was wondering if anyone would mind being my beta because I haven't been able to get in touch with my other one. I would ready appreciate it if someone would help me out. And I promise finish my finals finish in December I will update a lot more. Thanks ****Toni **


	5. Chapter 3 The Unavoidable Nathan Scott

**Chapter Three - The Unavoidable Nathan Scott**

I didn't think that the next month could get any worse now that Nathan Scott was back in town, but I was wrong. Remember my good plan to avoid Nathan, yea that's not going to happen any time soon. Why you ask? Because I just found out that for the next month I will not only have Lucas living with me, but you guessed it the devils spawn himself aka Nathan Scott will be living with me too. How did that happen you ask? I can thank my darling brother Lucas for the predicament I'm in. Sit back and relax as I tell you how it all happened.

Flashback

_After my brother Lucas, and his best friend Nathan Scott showed up at my school, for Lucas to surprise me and for Nathan to torture my life, Brooke and I headed back to my house and the boys headed to the river court to meet up with old friends. What is the river court you ask? Well that's a simple question it's a place where the boys used to play basketball and still do whenever they're in town, and us girls go to cheer them on. But not only is it a basketball court, but it's also a quiet sanctuary where we go to think and be alone with our problems. For all of us the river court holds many memories both good and bad. Now back to my story so, Brooke and I headed off to my house to hang out and talk. We pulled into my driveway, grabbed our things, and headed into the house. We grabbed some goodies out of the cabinets and headed up the stairs to the living room. _

"_What a day huh?" Brooke asked_

"_Oh, you can definitely say that again. I can't believe he's back here in Tree Hill. I haven't seen or heard from him and now he's here for the next month. What am I going to do? This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to come back here?" I reply in a frantic rant._

"_Hales you do realize that you would be seeing him eventually. I mean we are going to Duke next year, and he will be there." Brooke said._

"_Yes I know that, but that was seeing him on my own terms and now he's here and that wasn't supposed to happen. I had this whole idea of how things would be when I finally saw him after two years, and now it's ruined. I wasn't supposed to act like this. I was going to be cool and have that sexy image to show him that he has no control over me anymore, and how I'm just fine without him. I'm even better." I replied as I reached over to grab some chips. _

"_Okay, so life threw a curve ball your way and now Nathan is here in Tree Hill for the next month instead of you not having to see him for another year at your own terms, but there's nothing we can do now. You're just going to have to make the best out of it." Brooke said._

"_Yea I guess you're right. I would have had to see him again anyway so better now rather than later." I replied dejectedly. _

"_That's it look at it on the bright side he's only in town it's not like your living with him for the next month." she said _

"_That's definitely true; I don't think I could survive him being here, and living with me." I just laughed at the thought._

"_Well it's a good thing you don't have to then." was her reply _

_End of flash back_

After that conversation I was totally okay with Nathan Scott being in town. I mean I knew I would eventually run into him especially with him being Luke's best friend, and Lucas living home with me for the next month, but I knew I would find a way to deal with that, after all it was only a month, and then I would have time away from him until going to Duke. Yea well, things changed pretty fast, and here I am living with the now the "Unavoidable" Nathan Scott.

Flashback

_A few hours later Brooke and I were in the living room watching tv when we heard the front door open signaling that Lucas was back from the river court. _

"_Hales you home?" Lucas called out. _

"_Yea, we're in the living watching tv." Was my reply in return _

_We heard the shuffling of feet indicating that Lucas was headed our way. The door was swung open revealing Lucas and none other than Nathan standing in the doorway. _

"_Hey, so what are you watching anyway?" Lucas questioned. _

"_We're watching the new Bourne Ultimatum movie." Brooke answered. "What more can you ask for? You get action, and a very hot Matt Damon all rolled into one. The only disappointment is that there is no romance in the new one like the first one, but that's not a big deal. I'd rather watch Matt Damon anyway. Wanna join us?" She asked while I sent a glare her way for inviting Nathan to stay. _

"_Sure I'm in the mood to spend time with my two best girls. What about you Nate?' he asked. _

"_Yea I guess it's not like I have anything better to do." he replied _

"_Hey, I have a great idea why don't you go to your house." I told him. _

_Notice how I didn't say home, well Nathan pretty much in the same boat as the rest of us. Has a family, but his mother was never around due to her work, and his father is a whole other story. Growing up Nathan's father used to ride him all the time about basketball; how he was never good enough, and would never be half the player he was at his age. It got so bad that Nathan quit playing basketball, because it was not the game he once loved. There was now just too much pressure to be the best, that his heart wasn't in it anymore. But as you can tell since he is now on the Duke Basketball team, he found the love once again that was missing from the game. _

"_I am at my house, at least for the next month it will be." He replied with smirk in place. "What Luke didn't tell you?" _

_Meanwhile...Brooke and Lucas were involved in their own conversation "So I'm one of your two favorite girls am I Lucas Scott"? Brooke winked as she flirted with him._

"_Oh you definitely are Brooke Davis; you've had a place in my life since Haley first brought you home from school with her. Your five year old self was a total opposite of shy little Haley, you cheery were a total wild child, and look here you still are. Don't change any time soon cherry." Lucas said and winked back at Brooke. _

"_I so knew you loved me Broody, all you had to do was tell me. I would totally make it worth your while." Brooke said with a lascivious gleam in her eye._

_What Lucas didn't know was that Brooke Davis had been in love with him forever, and the only person who knew that was Haley. Even though Haley couldn't see anyone thinking her brother with attractive, but if she wanted him with anyone it was Brooke. At least she loved him for him, and not his future and the money in it. Haley even had an inkling that Lucas liked Brooke too, and not in a friendly way; okay so she had more than an inkling Lucas had feelings for Brooke. He all but told her except for the girl's name, but both knew who he was talking about. _

"_Oh, I definitely believe that you would Cherry." he flirted with her._

"_Just tell me..." Brooke was mid-sentence when they heard Haley shrieking._

"_WHAT??" Both Brooke and Lucas turned around to their direction. Brooke was wondering what was going on and Lucas was waiting for Haley's wrath because of what she just found out._

"_LUCAS, IS IT TRUE?" I screamed at him._

"_Can you two give us a second? We'll be right back" he told Brooke and Nathan as he followed Haley out of the room. _

"_LUCAS, HOW COULD YOU?" Haley yelled_

"_Hales, come on calm back. Let me explain." he tried to reason with her._

"_Ok Lucas, I'll calm down. Now explain to me how the one person you know I can't stand to be around is now living with us for the next month." I was fuming! How could he do this to me?_

"_He wasn't supposed to be living with us, but at last minute he found out that his parent's house is under renovation once again, and he had nowhere else to go. So I told him he could stay here." Lucas explained._

"_Here's an idea how about a hotel." I replied_

"_Hales, he's my best friend." Lucas pleaded with me._

"_And your point is I'm your sister." I said._

"_I know that and I would always pick you over anyone, but the last few times we talked you said you were over the past and everything that happened and looking forwarded to the future. I mean you are over it aren't you Hales, because if not I'll tell Nate, he has to find another place to stay." he told me. _

"_No it's ok Luke, he's your friend. He can stay for the month. I'll just learn to deal with it." I replied. _

"_Are you sure Hales because if not..." Lucas started._

"_No I am totally over it. I have been over it." she said. But was she really? She looked over at Lucas to see his reaction, but it seemed he wasn't so sure either. _

"_Come on let's go, their waiting." I said. _

_We walk back into the living room to find both Nathan and Brooke watching tv. We all hung out a little while longer, before all heading off to bed. Once Brooke and I were in my room for the night, we got ready to go to sleep. About a few minutes later we were done and in bed just as I was starting to fall sleep I heard Brooke ask, "Are you sure your okay with all of this." _

_I replied, "I'm going to have to be." But was I really ok with it or just trying to be? I fell asleep that night with memories from the past. Once good memories that were now haunting me. _

End of Flashback

Yea ladies and gentlemen that is how I got stuck living with Nathan Scott for the next month. And avoiding him is impossible because it seems everywhere I turn he's right there staring back at me with that stupid smirk in place. The one I used to love and now can't stand to look at. Nathan Scott for the whole month, will I survive it? I guess we'll see. It's no big deal it's only Nathan, Luke's best friend, not to mention the fact that he was my former boyfriend of two years, and was my first love. Basically my first everything. Let's also not forget the fact that I'm really not over him. I knew I wasn't, but the problem was I wasn't ready to admit it to myself. Let alone out loud, at least not yet…..

**Author's Note - Hey Guys I hope you like the next chapter, let me know what you think so far. I want to thank both of my betas' ****kisstommyq**** and ****HJS-NS-23**** for lookin over this chapter and making it better and for all your help. I'll try to have the next chapter up by the middle of December after all my finals are finished and I'm free to right more. Thanks and I hope for great reviews. **

**Toni **


	6. Chapter 4 Memories and Shopping Trips

**Chapter Four - Memories and Shopp**_**ing **_**Trips**

It was now Saturday morning, and Haley was sitting on her bed polishing her nails for tonight. Brooke was going to be coming over soon to go shopping at the mall for new clothes and accessories needed for the party tonight. The phone started ringing, so Haley put down the polish to answer it. Brooke was calling to say she was on her way. Hanging up the phone, Haley went to finish up her nails. While taking the brush out of the bottle, she accidental dropped it on the floor making it roll under her bed. Getting off her bed she bent down to get it, but while getting it she found a box she hadn't seen in two years. A box filled with memories she wished she could forget. Forgetting about the nail polish she picked up the box to put it in the back of her closet. "Out of sight out of mind" she thought. In the process of putting it in the closet the lid came off and at the top of the contents in the box was a picture of her and Nathan kissing, a picture she never knew her mother had taken at the time.

Flashback

_A fourteen year old Haley, was sitting on the swing set in her backyard. For her, this was turning out to be the worst possible vacation ever. Brooke had left the day before, going to California for the next week to visit the so called family she supposedly had. For Haley that was bad enough, a whole week with no Brooke, but now Lucas had left this morning too. Apparently both Lucas, and her father were out of town on business. For a vacation that was supposed to be great, things sure did change and fast. _

"_Hey Hales" Nathan said as he approached Haley from behind._

_Haley jumped. "Shit Nate, didn't I tell you to stop doing that." She replied annoyed because he always found a way to scared the crap out of her. "What are you doing here anyway Luke left this morning?" _

"_Come on Hales, you know I love to scare you, it gets you all riled up. You get all hot and flustered when your mad. Totally hot a turn on for any guy. Plus I couldn't turn down a chance to visit my favorite girl" he said with that stupid smirk _

"_O god, there's that Scott charm again." She replied starting to turn red from his compliment. "Tell me Nate, does it really work on a girl."_

"_Are you starting to blush Hales?" Was his reply as she turned redder. The blush spreading over her cheeks now. "Well I guess I got my answer. I guess my charms and good looks really do work on the ladies huh." _

"_God, could your ego get any bigger, like its not enough that you're the captain of the ravens basketball team, and all the girls throw themselves at you." She teased_

"_What's a matter Hales, someone jealous." he teased right back_

"_Who little old me. I don't think so. I was just wondering why Mr. Big Star Nathan Scott was hanging around me a.k.a. tutor girl. I mean I wouldn't want to ruin your image." _

"_Don't worry I'm willing to take the chance." he said _

"_How special I feel, Now push." was her reply to him. _

_Nathan walked behind her so he was able to push her on the swing. He put his hands on her lower back and gave her a push. Before they knew it both were in a comfortable pattern. Nathan pushing the swing while Haley enjoyed the ride. _

_The silence was broken when Haley spoke. "You know Nate your so willing to take a chance on me what about me taking a chance a you."_

"_What's that supposed to mean." he replied _

"_Just that people at school may like to feed your ego, but lets face it we both know the truth."_

"_And what would that be Miss James." he asked_

"_The fact that your not all your cracked up to be. We both know Luke really rules the school, and is the best on the court. Lets face it Nate, your second best." she laughed. She just loved to egg Nathan on. _

_One minute Haley was in mid air swinging, and the next minute all movement stopped. Nathan had grabbed the swing in mid air bringing Haley to a complete stop, her back up against his chest. _

"_So Hales, I'm only second best? And if I were you I would choose your words carefully" he said getting ready for his attack. _

"_Nate, come on you know I was just playing around." she pleaded with him knowing were he was going with this. _

_As if on cue Nathan came in for attack, but before he could react Haley had jumped off the swing, and started to run. Even with Hales head start her short legs, were no match to out run Nathan. Before she new it Nathan was right behind her and gaining speed._

"_Come on Hales, just gave it up you know your as good as caught." Was Nathan's reply_

"_I don't...think...so." she panted out. Here she was panting like a dog from running, and he wasn't even winded. _

"_All right we'll have it your way then." was his easy reply. _

_Before Hales new what happened she was on her back with Nathan hovering over her. "I told you to just give up, now you pay." _

"_Never, I won't give up James' don't quit." she said _

"_O don't worry Hales you'll give up, soon enough. Now I'll give you one chance to take back what you said Hales." he told her. _

"_Nope, it's the truth. " was her easy reply._

"_All right then don't say I didn't warn you." _

_Before Haley had time for a smart reply, Nathan started in with his attack. As least the best attack he knew that would get Haley James to submit to anything. So what was Haley James weakness? That's right everyone had weakness, and one of her's was being tickled. And that was the attack that Nathan was using now._

"_Nateeeee" she laughed and screamed at him._

"_What's that Hales you want me to stop." he smirked down at her _

"_Stoppp Nate Pleassee" she laughed uncontrollably and tried to talk in between giggles._

"_Just say it Hales, and I'll stop" he replied while ticking her sides_

"_Nateee come on pleaseee. I can'tt breathh. I'll do anything." _

"_Anything really, Just say it and your free to go." he laughed sometimes she was so stubborn._

"_Okkk, okkk, I'll say it, you win. Nathan Scott is number one on and off the court. Happy?" she asked_

"_Almost, your forgetting something Hales." he said while letting up on the tickling _

"_Nate I'm not saying that. No way I don't care" she said. _

_But ask soon as she refused his hands started to find there way back to her to start tickling. Haley knew she had lost to Nathan once again. _

"_Alright I'll give, Nathan Scott is not only number one on and off the court, but is the hottest guy I have ever seen" was her reply_

"_Now that's better, but Hales I never knew you felt that way about me. I feel honored." He smirked_

"_Nate would you just shut up already. Please" she mumbled while burying her head in her hands. So he wouldn't see her blush starting to spread._

"_Hales look at me, come on you don't have to be embarrassed, come on Hales. I was only playing around" he replied while moving her hands away from her face so he could get her to look at him. Finally getting her hands away from her face he finally got her to look at him, but when he looked down at her it was like he was finally seeing her. Not Haley James, Lucas's little sister like he always saw her as, Haley James was no longer the little girl always tagging around with him, and Luke. She had finally grown up, and Nathan Scott had just taken notice. _

"_Hales" _

_Both were looking into which other eyes. Before Haley knew what was happening the gap between the two of them was becoming nonexistence. Nathan lips were hovering over Haley's. _

_Just before his lips touched her's he heard her voice softly call out his name, and he saw how nervous she really was. _

"_Nate" she said softly_

"_What's wrong Hales" he asked_

"_God this is embarrassing to say." she mumbled_

"_Hales you can tell be anything." was his reply_

"_Nate, I've never I mean I haven't What I'm trying to say is this is my first time. I've never.." she mumbled burying her face in his chest._

"_Hales, come on look at me." he told her. When her looked up her face was as red as a tomato. "Hales, have you never kissed a guy before."_

_Nathan didn't think that she could turn any redder as she looked at him and nodded her head, while mumbling something that sounded like yes._

"_Hales, its nothing to be embarrassed about, so you never kissed a guy. How about we change that right now?"_

_Without waiting for her reply he closed the space between them with his lips. He brushed his lips over hers softly at first making her get comfortable with the new experience. Haley afraid at first of doing the wrong thing and didn't know how to respond to what she was feeling for Nathan kissing her, until she felt Nathan's pull away a little to tell her to "kiss him back" then his lips were back on hers. Before Haley knew what was happening she was kissing him back. He gently moved his lips against hers and she soon followed. The kiss grew from soft to hard and passionate. All she could think about was Nathan's lips on hers._ _Before long his tongue traced her bottom lip begging for entrance and she complied, emitting a small moan as he entered her mouth. The kiss was soft and gentle, but oh so powerful. She never felt like this, losing control over her emotions so quickly. He finally let's her lips free of the kiss he pulled them into, leaving both struggling for breath, she opened her chocolate brown eyes and meet his piercing blue ones. _

"_Now you know what its like to be kissed." he said before once again reclaiming her lips, and they once again became lost in one another. So lost in one another they didn't see the flash of the camera behind them. _

Flashback

Haley was so engrossed in her memories that she didn't even hear Brooke come in.

"Hey tutorgirl what are you doing?" she replied while coming up behind her and looking over her shoulder to see what was holding her attention. "O" was her only reply when she saw what Haley was looking at.

"O hey tigger, nothing I was just put this box away." she replied while closing the lid and putting the box out of sight. "You ready to go" she asked

"Right I guess, lets go." Brooke knew what the box contained, but saw by Haley's mood and change of subject she wasn't ready to talk about it. So as a good friend Brooke let it go at least for now.

"I just need to get my bag." she got it from her table. "Ok lets go" and both headed down the stairs.

"Luke" Haley called "I'm going to the mall with Brooke I'll be back later.

"Alright Hales, see ya later." he replied and then she heard him and Nathan yell at the T.V.

"Guys" Both Haley and Brooke said together.

Fifteen minutes later and Haley and Brooke were in the parking lot of the mall looking for a parking space. After parking the car both headed into the mall to do shopping for tonight. Making a B line to some of their favorite stores to get some of the things need that only they were guaranteed to have.

"Lets go Tutorgirl we have shopping to do." she said as she pulled Haley into the store.

"Right behind you Tigger."

Two hours later and Haley still couldn't find the perfect outfit for the party. They had already been to almost every store and nothing. Brooke had found the perfect outfit an hour ago, but everything Haley put on didn't feel right. If it wasn't the cut, it was the color, if it wasn't that is was the size and so on. After two hours of shopping Haley was just ready to throw in the towel and call it quits. Luckily for her she was with Brooke "the shopoholic" and Brooke wasn't about to give up just yet. She knew the perfect outfit for Haley was in the mall they just had to find it.

"Come on tutorgirl we'll find you something" she said

"Tigger give it up its hopeless." she said

"Don't talk like that there are more stores...O my god that's it." she exclaimed

"What?" Haley asked

"The perfect outfit to make the boys go gaga." She said pulling her into the store.

Five minutes later and Haley was in the fitting room trying on what Brooke claimed was the perfect outfit.

"Are you done yet." Brooke called from outside the fitting room

"Yea I'm coming out." Haley called

Haley stepped out of the fitting room to show Brooke the outfit but before Haley could ask how it looked Brooke let out a squeal.

"That's it Haley, its perfect your so buying it. The boys are going to drool." she clapped her hands

"Brooke its perfect. I love it your so right." she laughed

Ten minutes later and Haley was in line buying her perfect outfit for tonight. After purchasing the item all she now needed was the accessories to complete the outfit.

"Alright Tigger we found the outfit now we just need the rest." she said

"Let's go."

Three stores later and Haley's perfect outfit for the party was complete, and both girls were ready to head home, to get ready for their much needed night of partying. And what a party it would be.

**AN's - Hey guys, I just want to thank you for all the great reviews for this story it means a lot. I promise now that Christmas is almost here and my finals are almost done I will be updating a lot more especially since I now have a month off of school. I also want to thank my betas for helping to made my story better, I couldn't do it with out you guys. Thanks and Happy Holidays **

**Toni **


End file.
